


Going Out with a Bang

by Jemppu



Series: Honey Mushroom [37]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Culmets - Freeform, M/M, honey mushroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemppu/pseuds/Jemppu
Summary: Part of"Honey Mushroom"series of Culmets momentslisted here on tumblr.Paul reluctantly attends a Discovery crew party per Hugh's request; things get unexpectedly heated from there on.A hard fuck.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: Honey Mushroom [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1080993
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Going Out with a Bang

Paul enters the ship's unbecomingly noisy and crowded mess hall through and equally congested entrance. He eyes around the dark space filled with loud music and flashing lights in hopes of spotting the one familiar face he's here for.  
  
All the way at the distant back of the room, beyond the dance frenzied, churning masses, he sees a familiarly bright smile beam up. Hugh gestures Paul to move over.  
  
Of course, right at the most hectically social corner. Paul suppresses his natural urge to flee the unattractive premises and proceeds to wade through the crowd, along the edges of the room, avoiding the busiest dance floor.  
  
After a multitude of _"excuse me"s -_ and far too much bodily contact with strangers - he arrives at the destination. The doctor seems to be talking to someone, but breaks the conversation to greet Paul. Hugh puts an enthusiastic hand on Paul's hip and pushes closer for a welcoming peck on the corner of Paul's mouth. A reflex gesture from the man much more natural with - and welcoming of - public displays of affection than Paul has ever been. Unsettlingly, Hugh's young buddy's eyes seem to follow the doctor's every move, capturing the sight of this intimate greeting in full too, Paul notices uneasily.  
  
"Hi...", Paul offers an uncertain reply to Hugh's _"Hi, Honey"_. A quick sidelong look of apprehension gets exchanged between Paul and the young stranger. Their eyes are measuring Paul much more keenly than he'd care for - which is at all.  
  
"Um...?" Paul manages to alert the doctor to the confusion of the moment. "Sorry", Hugh offers more somberly, heeding Paul's trepidation. "I was just asked to go dance", he gives Paul a half apologetic 'what-can-you-do' smile, while nudging with his head towards the youth in an engineer's uniform stripped casual, still eyeing questioningly this arrived pale distraction.  
  
Yeah, buddy, the feeling's mutual. Paul feels his customary social irritation frown about to form on his face, but courteously suppresses the mood killer. "Uh... sure", he replies, not in an agreement so much as to confirm that the doctor's words have registered. Not wanting to cause a scene and ruin Hugh's evening by expressing his hindered enthusiasm.  
  
Hugh quickly gestures the youth to stay put, and turns towards Paul to give him his full attention. "I'm so glad you could make it, Honey. Thank you", he smiles, and more attuned to the reticent man's sensibilities, only discreetly fondles Paul's arm to show his affection. "I know you came here just for me, but if this is okay with you?" Hugh assures, "I'll be right with you."  
  
"Uh, sure", Paul offers another resignedly vague reply. Still preoccupied with the youth behind Hugh, who has at least seen appropriate to avert their eyes now, gazing impatiently at the dancing crowd.  
  
"Great", Hugh takes what little he gets out of the man, and hands Paul his drink. "I spot an empty couch there", the doctor gestures few steps away to their side, "you just wait there, I'll be right back."  
  
"Yeah, yeah", Paul agrees in understanding defeat. Let the man have his moment. And more than that, Paul remarks to himself: let the kid. He likes to think this is partly out of sympathy, for Hugh not to leave the poor kid hanging.  
  
Hugh squeezes Paul's arm in confirmation - another considerately suppressed gesture -, and turns back to the kid. As Paul watches the pair join the dancing masses, he finds himself with an unusual thought: he actually wouldn't have minded a more possessive display of affection from Hugh right then, to remind the kid of certain facts.  
  
He shrugs, and turns shuffling towards the suspiciously vacant seat among a crowd of minglers, sparing a brief thought to suspect Hugh's involvement in this as well; the man has an ability to appeal to people. Enough to leave a whole couch empty in an otherwise fully packed event, even?  
  
 _"Poor"_?? Paul regards his previous thought about the junior, as he sits down. Who is Paul kidding? He must give it to the kid: they are far bolder, than what Paul would ever dare (or care?) to be himself, approaching someone like Hugh out of nowhere - with kind, sincere manner, at least, he gets reminded of his own unfortunately spiteful first words to the man. Incident, which on the couple of occasions it's come up he's liked to color a bit more favorably. Which he knows Hugh to find amusing.

Their superior, even - Paul turns his thoughts back to their original track; daring of the kid to go wooing a senior officer. Which Paul has come to see actually weights something in the minds of these Fleet indoctrinated kind.  
  
Paul glances at the already half empty cup in his hand and takes a small sip. Alcoholic, of course. This is really not the kind of occasion he'd feel like drinking at... other than to drown his annoyance, perhaps. Once again reminded of exactly that sort of occasion of his less than graceful first meeting with Hugh.  
  
He puts the drink aside and turns his attention to the dance floor.  
  
Hugh is not hard to spot in the dark in his glowing white attire. The look of the uniform pants and an undershirt fetchingly casual, leaving those notably well trained arms bare and obvious.  
  
The man is clearly enjoying himself. Swaying to the rhythm of the music, the flash of the lights accompanying the tantalizing fluidity of his movements.  
  
Hugh's energetic dance buddy isn't half bad looking either, Paul now allows himself to note, resigned, and from a territorially safe distance. Though smaller in stature, they definitely seem fit enough, like they spend a fair amount of their time at the gym, too. Like Hugh. Which, Paul's mind takes heed to remark, could be potentially worrying. If he allowed it to be. If he didn't know better about them being far from Hugh's type.  
  
Without really noticing, Paul has gotten rather transfixed to watching the dancing pair. Hugh, he means, but really... Look at those two pumping to the beat together. Hips swaying precariously close to one and other.  
  
Paul isn't sure what he is looking at here. He wouldn't necessarily like to think he's keeping watch... but he absolutely is keeping watch, he has to admit, as he counts in his head zero touches yet. Continuous close calls, but agreeable boundaries seem to hold.  
  
Until there's a stray hand. On Hugh's hip. A certain suspicious frown forms on Paul's face, his eyes keenly locked on to the action on the dance floor. Expectant for Hugh's reaction. Will he swat the hand away, maybe? Would Paul like him to? Or will he not?  
  
No. Of course he doesn't. That's not like Hugh; far too broad-minded and game for a lot, to let a small thing like that be a deterrent. In fact, knowing Hugh, the doctor probably finds such a gesture just charmingly sincere. The hand stays shamelessly on it's insistent place, and Paul's eyes widen as he witnesses the doctor even let the hand pull him in closer, and watches in disbelief as Hugh straddles the youth's thigh and grinds his hips in a seductive swirl.  
  
Paul's senses get triggered right then, for sure, but behind his racing mind and the intense frowning stare, he isn't quite sure what to make of this. It's alarming, yes. Yet also... captivatingly fascinating.  
  
The couple continues their heated gyration in the throws of the beating music, which looks like a full body workout, Paul notes, regarding with keen interest the way the sharp contours of Hugh's abs too ripple beneath that formfitting shirt.  
  
The two suddenly swirl around, and from this new angle Paul can't see what the level of body contact is anymore. And the uncertainty is making him unexpectedly tense.  
  
 _"Move your ass!"_ he'd like to shout at the kid blocking his direct view of Hugh. If that didn't sound more like and encouragement to their already quite mobile behind. Paul huffs silently in frustration.  
  
Suddenly, beyond the youth's shoulder, Paul thinks he sees Hugh lift his gaze and give a quick knowing glance towards him.  
  
He startles to a wholly new idea. Is the doctor putting on a deliberate show? For Paul to observe?  
  
Fuck. Paul now realizes how this has indeed started to already do things for him. He shifts on the seat, trying to adjust the situation increasingly apparent below his waist.  
  
Unexpectedly, he now watches with newly confused excitement how the youth's hand suddenly appears on Hugh's side, running up and down the length of his thigh titillatingly. Then, frustratingly, the wandering hand disappears from the view somewhere between the two, out of Paul's sight. And Paul is left with only his imagination to fill in the blanks.  
  
The contrast of the dark room and the flashing lights make it hard to read any expressions clearly, but it's quite apparent from their body language and general bearing, that the two are enjoying themselves.  
  
Paul's renowned, extensive mind, is indeed working at full capacity coming up with scenarios, not all aiding to his increasingly urgent predicament down below. He shifts his posture on the seat again.  
  
Paul's quite sure he sees another suggestive smile thrown at him, before the pair turns around again. This new alluring view a well familiar one. Though, rarely, if ever, has Paul seen those tight white pants endure quite this sensational movement.  
  
Fuck. Paul is afraid his excitement might be becoming too obvious to see, were any one of these people around him to glance his way. He takes a more extensive look around to make sure no-one's watching him.  
  
He needs something to make himself more discreet, he thinks, and spots a chance throw pillow one couch over. There's a couple there busy at what Paul's body too seems quite expectant for right now; they don't appear likely to mind.  
  
"You don't mind, if I take this?", Paul still mutters out of courtesy, reaching for the pillow, and unexpectedly manages to actually rouse the couple's attention; greeted with a quick glance from the both of them.  
  
In an awkward surprise Paul realizes he recognizes half of the couple: the redhead helmsperson from the Bridge. What was their name again? 'Denver' or something?  
  
The couple quickly disregards Paul and carries on. Thankfully.  
  
Paul snatches the pillow, hugs it to his lap, and resumes his viewing of the stirring show on the dance floor. However, notably more aware and suspectly uncomfortable with the possible full bacchanalian nature of these questionable proceedings.

  
  
  
The music is nonstop, so there's no clear signal to pause one's dancing. But as there comes another notable change in beat, the two dancers seem to decide it enough and agree on parting their ways.  
  
Paul notes with droll amusement the trite formality in the buddy like pats on shoulders and the positively ironic seeming handshake the two smiling officers exchange after a heated session of basically grinding their crotches together.  
  
Hugh walks over briskly through the crowd, with a beaming smile and a bounce in his step.  
  
"Great to see you've gotten comfortable", the elated doctor notes Paul slouching deep into the seat, hugging a pillow. But chooses to ignore the severe face, easily credited to the irritably busy setting and the man's usual public demeanor.  
  
Paul sneers at the comment. Is the doctor jesting?  
  
"You know, they will be bragging about you", Paul remarks dryly.  
  
"Isn't that sweet", Hugh shrugs off the sour comment accustomed, noting to readjust his initial assessment of the mood, and reaches over Paul to pick up the neglected drink.  
  
Paul regards the desirably effortless manner of the man's muscularity arching over him and the familiarly seductive scent of his sweat. "I don't think I care to stay", Paul announces with unconcealed irk.  
  
Hugh stands back up, turning to Paul with an annoyed look, seemingly about to reproach the man for his lousy attitude, right before realizing to read the situation. "Oh!" Hugh's eyes widen with curiosity as he sits down next to Paul, eyeing him with alarming enthusiasm, "That urgent?"  
  
"Don't pretend like you didn't know **exactly** what you were doing", Paul huffs bothered.  
  
"Honey. I knew what I was doing for **myself** , seeing you watching", Hugh confesses with a smirk, "Didn't realize **you'd** be that into it."  
  
Paul harumphs, unsure if to believe the man now enigmatically smiling into his drink.  
  
"If you'll keep the pillow there, I could take care of you right here", Hugh's side-eye darts mischievously up and down between Paul and his lap.  
  
"Are you mad!?" Paul hisses in muted outrage, "What about me makes you think I'd be that exhibitionist?!"  
  
Hugh chuckles, and pats the man's shoulder apologetically. Only half meaning it.

Paul keeps throwing quick involuntary glances around to observe the safety of their conversation. "Fuck, I want out of here", he huffs in annoyance. Exhausted for these overstimulating surroundings.  
  
"I wouldn't mind. Now that we'd have a good reason." Hugh nudges closer and murmurs into the sour man's ear, "Screw this party, if there's an option to go polish our badges somewhere."  
  
Paul rolls his eyes, disgruntled. " **How** do you propose I move anywhere like this?" he scoffs, to the evidently slightly tipsy man - as he has just confirmed.  
  
"No-one will notice in this darkness. Or in this mess of a crowd", Hugh gestures to the surrounding masses.  
  
The man has a point: the people do seem quite preoccupied attending to their own various pleasures. As evident from the scene still unfolding on the neighboring couch, too.  
  
"Just lean on me, I'll cover you", Hugh assures with a jovial smile.  
  
"How gallant", Paul sneers at the doctor. But does feel his sulk crumble a bit from the warmth of that smile. He can't deny it a mollifying thought to escape these unbecoming surroundings. Or the excitement of the precise desire to press himself close against... that back.  
  
Hugh leans in closer, his lips brushing Paul's ear tantalizingly. "I want it", the doctor heaves out in an almost inaudible desire, the warm breath tickling Paul's senses, "Please, take me home, Commander."  
  
"Fuck!", Paul pushes the tease away with a firm shove. Reminded again of his irk for being forced to endure this in public. "You're not helping, Hugh."  
  
"But I'd love to, if you let me", Hugh leans away with a chuckle, to observe the stubbornly hot and bothered man from a distance.  
  
The insufferable tease, Paul grumbles.  
  
"Fine!", Paul huffs a muffled shout and stands up abruptly, hugging the pillow still, "but I'm telling you: you're getting it **good**!"  
  
Hugh purses his lips enthusiastically at Paul's exciting threat, "You promise?" He puts his drink aside, and stands up to face the obstinate man. Hugh grabs the pillow to yank it away from between them, but Paul's grip holds tight. "Let me feel you", the doctor begs the stern faced man, bites his lip seductively, and senses Paul's now hesitant grip loosening.  
  
Hugh throws the pillow back on the couch, and presses against the freshly exposed man, excited for the distinct stiff bulge, separated only by couple flimsy layers of fabric. "Whoa. That's not even at half mast. You're full on ready to sail", Hugh marvels with the arousal clear in his eyes.  
  
" **Thank you** , doctor. For your specialist diagnosis", Paul remarks wryly, "could you, **please** , not announce me to the whole room."  
  
Hugh regards the man's familiar, defiantly sour demeanor with amused fondness. "We could slow dance like this through the crowd", Hugh grinds his hips invitingly, smiling at the unamused man.  
  
"I think there's been quite enough dancing", Paul huffs unenthusiastically and grabs the man's shoulders to guide him around. "Lead the way. We are marching out of here as fast and as unceremoniously as we can."  
  
"Yes, Commander", Hugh chuckles, and teases the man with a slight push back against his yearning groin, before starting the wade through the crowd, Paul clinging close behind.  
  
Pushing through the masses Paul is suddenly again newly aware of the unsettling amount of people around them. Trying his hardest not to notice any more familiar faces amongst the crowd, or - stars forbid - get caught in an eye contact, he keeps his eyes steadily down and front. Which isn't exactly the greatest alleviator for his state either, as he finds himself staring appreciatively at the doctor's alluring, impressively well balanced gait.

  
  
  
Emerging from the darkness of the mess hall, the lighting in the corridor is brutal even at the dimmest evening setting. And hides absolutely nothing; in these surroundings Paul suddenly finds himself shift from his avoidance reflex to deliberately establishing direct eye contact with every chance passerby. Lest their eyes should wander anywhere else.  
  
Fuck. They're hardly around the corner from the mess hall, and Paul has had enough of this. It's clearly too long way across the decks to their quarters; untameable, this urge demands to be let out now.  
  
Paul notices a familiar door along their way, and sees a quick solution. He pulls Hugh to a halt, much to the doctor's surprise.  
  
"I'm done. This will have to do", he whispers and gestures towards the restroom next to them.  
  
Hugh notes the door, and turns an inquiring glance back to his man.  
  
"You prepared?" Paul replies to the questioning look, confirming his intent, rather than letting the scrutiny falter his momentary steadfastness.  
  
"Always", Hugh's expression turns to an almost startlingly giddy smile, in realization of this unusual daringness from his Mushroom.  
  
Paul tries not to take notice and get distracted by the significance of this too much, and grabs Hugh's hand to promptly pull him into the restroom.  
  
The lights blink on automatically upon the couple's entry - even more scorching, than what they were in the corridor. Fixable too, but fuck, if it matters; Paul has a more urgent issues to take care of.  
  
Paul lets go of the doctor and pauses at the control panel by the door.  
  
"Honey?" Hugh regards the suddenly otherwise preoccupied man with playful curiosity.  
  
Paul huffs impatiently. A public access area like this hasn't got a readily available locking mechanisms on the display, but there should exist a way around the system, Paul knows, familiar with most of the intricacies of the shipwide coding.  
  
Hugh steps behind the distracted man, the mischief in his eyes unnoticed, and hugs his arms around the man's waist.  
  
"Fuck", Paul lets out in irked desperation, his hips jerking to the touch of agile fingers working on his fly, cupping him through the thin fabric.  
  
"You about ready?" Hugh chuckles with deliberate impatience, and lets the man feel the doctor's own budding excitement lean against his behind.  
  
Paul taps the last of his wildly improvised code on the controls in haste and gets a confirmation of his success in a beat of a satisfyingly solid clack from the door. Well done, what with his rapidly south migrating blood flow and all, Paul congratulates himself. Slightly modified to fit the Fleet's platform standards, what worked in Deneva Station premises for some unauthorized extra privacy, seems to work here just as well. Not that his privacy needs at the Den were ever of this nature.  
  
"Will you **stop** that!" His hands free from the task at last, Paul swats exasperated at the distractingly keen fingers on his crotch, and spins around to face the mischievous smile.  
  
"Or **what?** " Hugh backs away, smiling temptingly at the predatory flare apparent in Paul's eyes.  
  
It's a surprisingly spacious room. Two stalls on one side, and what more urgent to their need: a wide, solidly bolted countertop with a sink on the other. A large wall mirror reflects their playful approach as Hugh backs against the counter. Reflection, which Paul tries to ignore as he finishes what the doctor started and shamelessly frees the aching bother from his pants with a heavy sigh of relief. Finally.  
  
Hugh's eyes spark with excitement for this whole thrilling audacity. An involuntary lick of lips, as he shifts impatiently against the counter, "Let me..."  
  
"Fuck, no", Paul sternly shoots down the unfinished suggestion without hesitation, and presses the man against the counter. He fears he wouldn't last a minute like that. "I've got quite other plans for this", he snarls against Hugh's lips, letting the nude stiffness slide in the tightness of the man's muscular thighs, enjoying the inviting velvety smoothness of the fabric against his sensitive skin. Hugh gasps expectantly, feeling the heavy, bulging pulse between his legs. Starting from the collar, the doctor quickly proceeds to strip the raring man out of the restrictions of his uniform jacket.  
  
In yanking off the jacket, the badge too comes loose, shooting off somewhere unseen with a sharp echoing cling. Not bothered by that far too common occurrence, Paul moves his hand between the two of them to expose Hugh too to the cool air of the room, stroking the semihard length few times for fuller results. "Oh, Honey...", Hugh gasps at the jolt of the sweet, sweet touch sending shivers of ecstasy through him.  
  
"Drop 'em", Paul's stern voice demands, withdrawing his hand without a hint of mercy. Their stiff lengths thud against each other satisfyingly as Paul takes a step back to watch the doctor get out of his pants.  
  
Fuck, how he's aching for it, Paul thinks, stroking his hard length absentmindedly as he observes the pants come off and reveal the familiar, seductively well defined muscularity beneath. If he doesn't keep vigil, this will end very short.  
  
Before the pants have landed somewhere aside, Paul is back pressing against the man, easing his own pants down further, appreciating the delicious heat between themselves and the fierce poking together of their bare, hard desires.  
  
Face to face, their breaths hot and lusty on each other. No kisses get exchanged as Paul stares into Hugh menacingly, and takes them both into his possessive grip, to feel their pulsating lengths solid against each other. He jerks them together for few focused pulls, drawing out sharp satisfied gasps from the doctor, before stopping coldly, and spinning Hugh around to face the mirrored wall, both of them throbbing from the interrupted touch.  
  
"Spread them", Paul demands with an intense gaze from the mirror, and pushes Hugh forward by the root of his neck, to bend over against the counter, forcing the sexy behind to stand up invitingly.  
  
"Ah!", leaning on the counter, Hugh lets out a cautiously pleased cry in reply to Paul's rousingly unusual ferociousness. The doctor is aching to get taken - brutally even; wary that the man might try to push in raw in his unbridled heat.  
  
Paul's hand is cupping Hugh's cheeks voraciously, groping the firmness of them appreciatively, and feeling the inviting heat in between. Hugh observes from the mirror with certain relief the sudden deliberateness with which the man forms a strand of saliva, and lets it drop on target to help prepare his entry.  
  
"Ah! Mmh!", Hugh sighs deeply in satisfaction, as he feels the sturdy fingers slide in boldly; their probing triggering a relaxing wave of pleasure, radiating up through his whole body, readying him for what's to come.

Not bothering with subtle flourishes, Paul goes through the most necessary, familiar opening strokes dutifully, briefly observing from the mirror their effect - relishing the arousing sight of Hugh loosening in his hands -, before pulling out to give room for the main event.  
  
As if discreetly, Paul's hand brushes at Hugh's neck again, casually freeing the familiar silver pendant from under the shirt collar. Hugh knows the gesture all too well, and smiles fondly in his mind, recognizing it's purpose; the man has gotten quite accustomed to seeing the thing swing to the rhythm of their love.  
  
Paul locks his gaze to Hugh's in the mirror and regards with stern intent the brief moment of excited anticipation in the doctor's eyes for the stocky hot stiffness pressing against the readily spread entry.  
  
"Ah, shit!" Hugh lets out sharply, as the solid, pulsating length pushes into him; tearing him open, and filling him needily. The pleased shock in the doctor's eyes palpable as he gasps in response to the thick invading sensation making it's way in, forcing his legs wider apart, throbbing excruciatingly against his insides.  
  
Paul notes the man's pleasure with a stare of self-assured fascination, and grunts in searing satisfaction for the warm, flexing tightness around his girth, swallowing his aching length hungrily. Feeling deep withing his groin the exquisite tension of the stiff, hard thrusts pushing back against him, Paul grips the edge of the counter with both of his hands, and proceeds to drill deeper into the comfort of the snug opening, every shove throbbing through his whole abdomen.

"Oh. My. Heavens!" Hugh cries as Paul's hard, bulging length starts a frenzied rocking into his tight, tender heat. The piercing pressure pummeling the doctor's insides, making his obvious muscularity contract in the throws of deep pleasure, radiating all the way to the pit of his stomach.

With the solid, thick flesh ramming in and out against the soft, taut warmth, shaking the whole of the man violently; the pendant does it's exact desired, frantic pendulum motions along the rapidly accelerating speed, rousingly attesting to the administered beating. Flows of ecstasy animate Hugh's face, as the man behind impales him ravenously, watching the doctor thrash under the glory of the heavy pleasuring.  
  
Hugh's arms tense in a useless attempt to lean back away from the counter, to keep his sensitive throbbing from knocking painfully against the hard surface under Paul's furious fervor. But stars! It is **too good** to slow the man down!  
  
"Paul!" Hugh's haltingly desperate cry comes out involuntarily, in a mixture of pleasure and agony.  
  
Paul leans forward and yanks Hugh up by his shirt collar. "I **said** you were getting it good", he growls with a menacingly low tremor into the doctor's ear, before shoving him back down. The solid, raw length of Paul continuing it's merciless pumping into the shuddering depths of his beloved.  
  
"Oh, gods. **Yes!** ", Hugh chokes under his breath, trembling in defeat to the painfully overwhelming satisfaction of the slick, hard flesh, savagely pummeling against his most tender spot. "Please. **Don't.** Stop!"

Heavens, how Paul is hot like this! Aggravated, and lost in wanton lust, without any boundaries to hold back his brute desire.  
  
Paul does heed to the doctor's most distracting discomfort, however: without skipping a beat he moves his hands from the counter to grip Hugh's hips instead, continuing his severe pleasuring uninterrupted, steadying his fierce rhythm solely against the man now, sliding even deeper with each voracious thrust. Feeling on each hungry pump the rousing contractions inside the man struggling to receive him in full.  
  
"Oh. My. World!" Hugh spasms in pleasure under the man's insatiable handling, and goes momentarily limp on the counter: his knees buckling, arms giving out and reaching forward in an attempt to hold on to unavailable anything. His eyes turn up pleadingly to meet Paul's unyielding stare from the mirror, as the heavy banging thumps the doctor's chest against the hard surface in another painfully pounding sensation.  
  
Fuck, Paul is ecstatic for the frantic irregularity of convulsions rippling along his girth inside the man straining to accommodate him; sucking him in, pushing against him. Delightfully satisfied also by the tiny metallic clinking sound of the silver pendant now scraping against the counter's surface in sync with the frenzied beat of their feverish copulation.

"You coming yet?" the man on Hugh's back demands coldly of the straining recipient, putting emphasis on the query with intent, painfully angled, sharp pushes. Paul's soles squeak on the floor, trying to keep balance while leaning into struggling Hugh.  
  
"N... no", Hugh gasps a weary reply, squirming in ecstasy under the aggressive penetration. Stars, he's going to be in bruises long after this, he thinks while appreciating the sensation of the man's sturdy hands firmly in possession of his buckling hips, keeping their entry satisfyingly aligned.  
  
"Didn't think so", Paul scoffs, lifting Hugh's hips up against his merciless thrusts. " **Get up,** then!", Paul barks, slamming in full again, "Or we go on the **floor** instead, and break your knees."  
  
Hugh screams out, stunned by the blunt force hitting into him. Stars, the man is **brutal** tonight! Hugh finds himself exceedingly turned on by the fact of Paul's utterly discarded inhibitions. The doctor grits his teeth, trying to keep his concentration on the sweet, sweet pleasure pouring in over the pain, while the grunting beast continues burrowing into him with arousingly animalistic fervor, keenly observing the man wriggling deep in throws of ecstasy under the counter-shattering pounding.

Hugh re-adjusts his feet, and tries to lift himself back up to lean on his arms on the counter. Struggling hopelessly against the man's ceaseless thrusts pushing him back down, Hugh's impulse to fight the insolent brute on his back flares up in agitation. "Honey!!" he shouts out, in both frustration and pleasure for the agonizing hammering tearing into him unyieldingly. In a moment of defiant passion Hugh clenches up.

"Fuck!" Paul mutters indignantly under his breath for the sudden interruption in pace, as the doctor's impressive muscle control ceases his thrusts, the deliberate contraction locking Paul in tight, the exquisite pressure seizing his pulsating girth in an agonizingly firm hold. "Oh, fuck!" How it pains good! Paul grunts, trying to compose himself, replying to Hugh with a tenaciously cocky sneer, recognizing the invite in the doctor's incitingly satisfied stare in the mirror.

Undeterred, Paul proceeds to grind infuriated against the stimulatingly provocative disobedience, determined to loosen up the man's resistance he senses weak in resolve. Paul's captor whimpers and moans in near giggles, trying to hold fast under the satisfaction of the churning friction of Paul's rigid length tickling his insides so astoundingly.

And fuck, if it isn't driving Paul exceedingly wild, witnessing the man continuing to take pleasure in Paul's solid hard flesh occupying him. He can feel Hugh beginning to relax back into submission, and to make certain of the doctor's complete surrender, Paul cups the man's most vulnerable parts punishingly, vanquishing for good any and all opposing resilience.

"Ah! Shit!" Slackened, Hugh cries out in helpless ecstasy, as the thick, rigid length pulls out of it's captivity, then plunges right back in, resuming the unforgiving, deep drive into the doctor's defeated aching with strengthened ferociousness. Paul's soles squeak to find support, as Hugh shrieks against the savage pounding, and from his pleasure crazed haze the doctor marvels at his ruthlessly insatiable man showing no signs of tiring.

Paul is amazed of this endurance himself, not having expected to last nearly this long. Somehow the sheer primal ferocity of the moment must be signaling his body to keep on asserting it's virile dominance. And, finally starting to feel the tingle of the oncoming release edging on now, he's not about to slow down either.

Paul reaches around to grip Hugh's pulsating girth, resulting a delightfully satisfied whimper from the contentedly ravaged doctor.  
  
"You ready for it?" Paul snarls, the newly determined swiftness of his long, rapid thrusts slapping painfully against Hugh's increasingly sore behind, the counter creaking under the weight of the men's slamming bodies.  
  
"Mm-hm", Hugh smiles deliriously, enraptured by the brutal force on him, in him, around him.

"I asked: are you **ready** for it!?" Paul demands, his grip around Hugh's aching length squeezing menacingly.  
  
"I am!" Hugh cries out in an agonizing bliss, Paul palming his solid girth so divinely he's about to burst.  
  
"You're **what!?** " Paul yells, yanking the back of Hugh's shirt again, forcefully plowing his burning hard flesh into the quivering depths of the man in a final desperate effort for release.  
  
"I'm **ready** for you!" Hugh yields screaming, and as if on cue feels the furious penetration come to a tense halt deep inside him. The shaky, gruff growl an assessment of the man's arrival, and the wild tremors of Paul's heavy climax an accompaniment to his discharge for Hugh too to feel.

"Oooh! Honey!" Hugh lets out a long satisfied moan along the pure thrill of the intense shared sensation traveling through him, while the grip around his girth tightens, and holds fast for a painful moment, before relaxing along Paul's passing wake.  
  
"Fuck", Paul releases Hugh's shirt with a gratified sigh, and drops himself on top of the man; his heaving weight pressing the doctor flat against the counter top. The sturdy hand around Hugh loosens, and fumbles absently along the throbbing hard length, like assessing the situation before retreating.

There's an expectant pause of shared heavy breathing, their sweat soaked shirts clinging together, lingering shudders of pleasure rippling through their bodies. Until, Hugh senses Paul shift on top of him with a grunt, suddenly feeling far from finished again. He hears the man hock and release a good spit. "Now lets take care of this", Hugh feels the man's hot breath by his ear and a wet grip around his still aching girth.  
  
"Aah!" Hugh lets out a pleased gasp, and bites his lip as the man's confident hand starts working him hard, up and down, slick and intent around his whole firm length. Massaging the painfully solid flesh tender in the tight, heated place between them and the counter, the push and pull from each stroke accentuating the fact of the man's weight on top of Hugh. The man's lingering passion still stirring inside, pinning the doctor against the counter.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah...!" Hugh's heaving whimpers come out in that recognizably expectant pitch now, against the increasingly rapid tugs pushing him ever closer to the edge of the sweet release.  
  
" **Look** at me!" Paul demands, prompting the doctor to lift his eyes from the counter and meet the sternly attentive stare in the mirror on top of him, as the man jerks Hugh fast towards completion like he would be getting off himself; like they would be of the same body.  
  
 _"Look at **us** "_, Hugh can almost hear in the man's piercing blue gaze, as the doctor reaches his highest peak, wailing for _"Honey"_ in an extended wave of ecstatic tremors, gliding somewhere far above all pain in a blissfully endless instant of euphoria.

Tensing under the man's weight, Hugh's release shoots against the counter and splutters over Paul's steady hold attending to the finishing touches. The penetrating eyes locked to the doctor's, experience the soaring lift of the sheer relief with him with a low, gratified growl, trembling on top of Hugh.

Feeling the doctor starting to soften in his hand, the beast on Hugh's back seems finally appeased.  
  
Paul withdraws his hand and rises back up, brazenly wiping his palm over the back of Hugh's shirt. With his last remaining pre-limpness vigor still lodged inside Hugh, Paul thrusts softly into the spent man couple more times. "Oh, my goodness", Hugh flinches, the gentle pushes massaging the soreness inside him. The doctor whimpers hoarsely in his pleasure haze, when the man finally lets go and lets his relaxed length slide out, leaving behind a pouring sticky trail and the usual momentary hollow sensation inside Hugh; most apparent after such a brutal invasion. A uniquely gratifying feeling; the physical emptiness only making the utter sexual fulfillment all the more evident.  
  
"Fuck, my legs", Paul staggers and let's himself drop on the floor.  
  
"Honey?" Hugh calls in sudden alarm, after the man disappears from his sight. He lifts himself off the counter with an effort - the aching soreness from the heavy banging now ever more painfully obvious on his front -, and turns around to slide down on the floor next to Paul.  
  
"Mushroom? You okay?" Hugh asks, sitting next to the man lying limp on the floor on his side.  
  
"Yeah...", Paul heaves out between catching his breath, "I just... need a minute."  
  
Hugh chuckles relieved, and relaxes back into the afterglow, leaning his back against the counter. With a fondly amused smile he regards the man only seconds ago a ruthless beast, now tamed, and vulnerable like a newborn on the floor.  
  
"You?" Paul manages, after letting his breath calm a bit.  
  
Hugh meets warmly the man's eyes lovingly peeking at him in an awkward angle, "I'll sure be sore".  
  
Paul smiles a smug, accomplished smile, and rolls onto his back, " **Good.** Fuck, that was glorious."

Hugh laughs.  
  
For a good while the couple just stays there relaxed, their steadying breathing the only voices echoing into the near silence of the ship's low hum. Eventually, however, they begin to stir to the need to start the undignified, pantless gathering of themselves off a public bathroom floor. Both thankful for the generally strict sterility standards aboard a Federation vessel.  
  
Propping himself up on his elbows, Paul suddenly awakens to a worrying realization.  
  
"Fuck", he regards the unexpected, distinct lack of spore drive augmentations on his forearms, with an instantly familiar weary disappointment, "it's one of **those**." They never got installed today, huh?  
  
Could explains some of this unexpected boldness, too. Somewhere in the back of his mind he must've known all along. As he does each time.  
  
"One of what?" Hugh asks standing back up against the counter, blissfully unaware how all of this will in couple of hours, minutes, or seconds even, vanish into nonexistence. Like so many moments on this very date. All hardly but distant memories now, for Paul alone. Shared with no-one.  
  
Things have likely been unfolding towards the worst for a good while now outside their private hideaway. One of his wasted rounds then, Paul surmises.  
  
"Never mind", Paul huffs resigned from the floor, lifting his behind to pull up his pants, before starting his struggled ascent. "Remind me later to make a request to get these restrooms equipped with cushioned benches", he remarks casually, despite now knowing this but another futile exchange. "There really should be a place to put oneself down on", he concludes, standing up.  
  
Hugh smiles at the man mischievously. "You're planning on something like this to happen again?" he queries while pulling on his own pants, recovered from the floor.  
  
Paul hums, turning to the mirror, and steps next to Hugh by the sink. "You never know", he whips out a comb from his thigh pocket and proceeds to fix what little is off with his hair. "Could happen several times over, still", he remarks enigmatically, and pockets the comb.  
  
He turns to smile at Hugh, "Happy New Year, Dear".

While somewhere aboard the ship an explosion detonates. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes. For those following along, this was clearly a single round somewhere in between the events Paul recalls in the last chapter, "Come Again".
> 
> My smuttiest smut yet. Which you probably noticed already, if you've read any of the others and got this far. A completely fresh work, too. So, I don't have my usual excuse of this having awaited completion (eh) in some long abandoned filing location. No. **This** was the first thing my mind threw at me one day from absolutely nowhere, after over a year of nothing. Oy.
> 
>   
> _[**tumblr**](http://jmalkki.tumblr.com/) | [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/Jemppu) | [**instagram**](https://www.instagram.com/jeminamalkki/) | [**DeviantArt**](https://www.deviantart.com/jemppu)_


End file.
